particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fang Wei
Fang Wei (方偉), born in 4337 is an Indralan politician, businessman, and convicted felon. Raised in Tian'an to middle-class parents, he inherited his father's local laundromat chain in the Indralan capital. After selling all his father's assets in 4369 after running the business after he was 19, he immediately expanded into Indrala's booming oil industry. He caused controversy in 4370 after attempting to offshore drill in an ocean trench without government permission, which he self-nicknamed the "Black Gold Trench", due to the massive potential for profits to be made. Early life and education Fang Wei was born to middle class parents in Tian'an in Indrala's Han Province. His father had owned a local chain of laundromats and his mother is a lawyer as well as professor at Indrala University. Upon his father's death, he inherited the family laundromat business at age 19. He studied business at Tian'an National University and graduated when he was 22, while still supporting the family laundromat chain. In his late 20s, he moved to Istalia temporarily for an internship and met his future wife, Lucilla Tarantino. Founding of Indralan National Petroleum and controversies On May 5th of 4369, he founded Indralan National Petroleum after absorbing a local onshore and offshore oil extractor and processor located in Mudanwan, in the Min Province. Originally presenting a charter to conduct offshore drilling before the Grand Assembly, it was largely denied, but this didn't stop the young entrepreneur's thirst for profit. Nearly breaking the law, his fledgling company conducted observations of an underwater trench 50 miles off the coast of Mudanwan. It was found to have been laden with mineral deposits as well as subsurface oil deposits. He subsequently named it the "Black Gold Trench", and extracted the oil through a loophole via a Kazulian company named North Oil. The value of Fang's company ballooned overnight, attracting dozens of foreign investors to both Indrala and Fang. Creation of Fly Indrala and the Tourism Boom of 4375 Seeking to capitalize on another industry, the then-38 year old Fang Wei created Fly Indrala, an airliner marketed towards foreign tourists. Most of its advertising was directed to both Valruzia and his native Indrala for the 4380 Olympics. Pre-booked flights constituted a tourism boom in the country. Murder of Su Chan and Criminal Investigation In 4379, tech mogul Su Chan was found dead in his home from a vicious stabbing attack. After five months of investigation, the National Police Agency handed over the case to the Supreme Prosecution Service after arresting the assassin, who was a local nightclub owner named Fan Yeung. While in custody, he discussed "very useful details" to the NPA, thus warranting the transfer of the case. Upon reading the file, the SPS requested the appearance of Fang in court. The entrepreneur attended the first court hearing for investigation of corporate sabotage and accessory to murder on the 12th of June, 4380. Guilty sentencing and downfall After shuttling to court proceeding after court proceeding, Fan Yeung admitted in court that he was hired by Fang Wei to assassinate Su so he could absorb his companies. After some argument and unrest in the court, the philanthropist ultimately admitted to the charges and was sentenced to 16 years in prison. He is currently serving his sentence at the Han Province Penitentiary and Rehabilitation Center, located in a secluded location near the outskirts of Tian'an. Category:Indralan people